


Идеальное общество

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то альтернативной вселенной Сорачи пообщался с Уробучи и отсыпал ему с барского плеча Шинсенгуми. Сибил была к этому не готова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальное общество

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Шипперские Войны'13, команда [хиджиоки](http://giniro-no-shigatsu.diary.ru/?tag=4794166)

Если и было в жизни Ямазаки что-то, чем он мог бы похвастаться, то это устойчивый коэффициент. С самого детства его показатель не поднимался выше 45, что вызывало постоянное умиление взрослых и недобрую зависть сверстников. Однажды его даже поколотили, но этот факт никак не сказался на психическом здоровье. Следом шла целая череда сомнительных компаний, вместе с которыми Ямазаки бегал в заброшенную зону играть в бадминтон (считалось, что побывать в заброшенной зоне круто, но вот чем там заниматься – никто толком не знал, поэтому выкручивались, как могли), но и это не сдвинуло коэффициент. Так Ямазаки решил, что система просто понимает его и прощает мелкие грешки. Поэтому, о предложении работать в Бюро Благосостояния после университета он подумал, что Сибил все еще благоволит ему. 

Как он ошибался. 

– Нам нужны такие способные молодые люди, – убежденно рассказывала на собеседовании женщина средних лет – директор Касэй. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что на вас будет возложена огромная ответственность – вы должны проявить терпение и смекалку, здравый смысл и хладнокровие. Возможно, вам потребуется найти в себе скрытые силы и таланты. Это очень сложная и важная работа – оберегать общество…

– От преступности? – воодушевился Ямазаки. Он подозревал, что система потребует от него чего-то глобального и был морально готов.

– Нет, – директор нервно оглянулась на дверь. – От ваших коллег. Надеюсь, вы согласны? – быстро добавила она. – Тогда ставьте подпись вот здесь и можете приступать к работе. 

За дверью что-то зашуршало и грохнуло, послышались витиеватые ругательства. Ямазаки поставил свою подпись на листе, смутно чувствуя, как что-то в его жизни идет не так. 

Директор осторожно сняла очки, протерла их тряпочкой, и, опустив глаза, сказала:

– Добро пожаловать. 

В этот момент дверь все-таки не выдержала, и в кабинет, пропахав носом пол, влетел растрепанный мужик. Ямазаки моргнул. Из-за косяка показалась чья-то светлая голова. Директор Касэй с усилием потерла переносицу. Голова пропала. Мужик, как ни в чем не бывало, поднялся, отряхнул брюки и кивнул Ямазаки. 

– Новый сотрудник, да? – он доверительно подмигнул и понизил голос: – Не волнуйся, у нас тут весело!

– Кондо Исао, – мрачно сказала директор, – в ваш отдел, между прочим. Будьте так любезны, покажите ему тут все. 

Кондо добродушно улыбнулся:

– Всегда рад помочь, директор. Пойдем, – он обратился к Ямазаки. – Познакомлю тебя со всеми. 

Ямазаки поклонился на прощание и поспешил вслед за Кондо. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, директор Касэй прикрыла лицо руками.

– Прошу учесть, что моя норма общения с _этими_ на неделю выполнена. 

– Хорошо, 48, мы вас заменим, – если бы голос Сибил был способен воспроизводить эмоции, он выражал бы крайнюю степень сочувствия. 

Тем временем Кондо Исао вел Ямазаки к лифту, не прекращая болтать:

– Так тебя зовут Ямазаки Сагару, говоришь? Хорошее имя, не против, если я буду называть тебя Заки? 

– Не…

– Ты тоже можешь называть меня просто Кондо. Небось, волнуешься перед встречей с ребятами? 

– Я…

– Да ты не бойся, все мы когда-то были новичками. Никто тут не кусается, хотя на счет Кагуры-чан я не уверен… Но неважно. Мы все ужасно рады тебе, как бы там ни казалось на первый взгляд. 

– Но…

– Если ты вдруг захочешь спросить что-нибудь, или тебе понадобится дружеская поддержка, только свистни, я всегда помогу. 

– Подожд…

– Как хорошо, что мы поняли друг друга! – воскликнул Кондо и хлопнул Ямазаки по плечу. Тот сник. 

В этот момент лифт наконец остановился на верхнем этаже, двери разъехались, открывая вид на штаб двенадцатого отдела – огромное помещение с окнами во всю стену, сиротливо сдвинутыми в самый угол столами, диванами и кофейным столиком на почетном центральном месте. За столиком сидели двое и увлеченно играли в карты. За компьютером кто-то мрачно чертыхался. 

– Нравится? – с гордостью спросил Кондо, заметив, каким удивленным взглядом Ямазаки обводит помещение. – Это мы отжа… Нам директор уступила. 

– За особые заслуги! – хохотнул светловолосый парень, оторвавшись от карт и мельком оглядев Ямазаки. 

– У нас новый сотрудник! – громогласно заявил Кондо, подталкивая Ямазаки вперед. Тот неуверенно улыбнулся и помахал присутствующим. 

– Всем привет, меня зовут Ямазаки Сагару, я ваш новый инспектор. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся… – совсем тихо закончил он. 

Никто не отреагировал. 

– Опять останешься в дураках, – лениво сообщил светловолосый. 

Его соперник, рыжая девица, нахмурилась:

– За собой следи, неудачник, в этот раз заставлю тебя пойти к Касэй в женском кимоно.

– Напугала.

– И чулках. 

– Даже так я буду выглядеть лучше тебя. 

– Заткнитесь, – прервал их перепалку человек за компьютером. Он единственный из всех был одет в рабочий костюм. – Ничерта не делаете, так хоть не мешайте. 

Кондо тяжело вздохнул и махнул в его сторону:

– Знакомься, Заки, это Хиджиката Тоширо, душа компании, работяга и настоящий патриот. Ой, то есть гражданин. В общем, он единственный, кто может похвастаться, что получает свою зарплату заслуженно. 

– Редкостный зануда и задрот своих бумажек, – подал голос с дивана светловолосый. 

– Садист и социопат, – не остался в долгу тот, которого назвали Хиджикатой. 

– Окита Сого, – перевел Кондо для Ямазаки. – На самом деле, хороший малый, не обращай внимания, это шутки у них такие. 

– Конечно, Кондо-сан, – беззаботно отозвался Окита и добавил тихо, но отчетливо: – Сдохни, Хиджиката. 

Тут рыжая девица грохнула кулаком по столу. Повисла тишина. 

– Я Кагура, – сообщила она. – А вот ты отвлекаешься, – она осуждающе ткнула пальцем в сторону Окиты. – Твой ход. 

За спиной Ямазаки скрипнул лифт, в помещение вошел парень в кимоно, не глядя ни на кого, рухнул на диван, накрыл голову журналом и захрапел. Хиджиката нервно покосился на него, встал из-за стола, бросил короткое: «Мой рабочий день закончился» и быстрым шагом покинул помещение. Окита и Кагура продолжили играть в карты, как ни в чем не бывало. Кондо заинтересованно заглядывал через плечо то к одному, то к другому. 

– А это кто? – кивнул Ямазаки в сторону спящего. 

– Гинтоки, – ответил Кондо. 

– Он тоже из нашего отдела? А что у них с Хиджикатой-саном? – Ямазаки осторожно заглянул в карты.

– Он думает, что Гинтоки – его воображаемый друг, – задумчиво сказал Окита и выложил карты на стол. – Ты проиграла. 

– Ээээй, ты мухлевал! – возмутилась Кагура и добавила: – Гин-чан, кстати, тоже. Ну, считает Хиджикату воображаемым другом. Недругом то есть. Но только ты им не говорили. 

– Почему? – удивился Ямазаки. 

– Потому что я поставил кучу денег на то, что Хиджиката никогда не догадается, – расплылся в жуткой улыбке Окита. – Не хочешь, кстати, сделать ставку? А ты, малявка, – он обратился к Кагуре, – за проигрыш будешь весь день возиться с новичком. Вы друг другу подходите, оба совершенно никчемные. 

Та надулась:

– А смысл? Даю ему две недели от силы. 

– Ну-ну, Кагура-тян, – вмешался в разговор Кондо, – не будь такой жестокой. Ставлю на три месяца. 

Окита хмыкнул, а Ямазаки понял, что с местом работы он крупно прокололся. 

***

– Все оборудование у нас наверху, – методично объясняла ему Кагура. – Только в контру не поиграешь – доступа нет. 

– Во что? – переспросил Ямазаки. Он устал удивляться. 

– Контр-страйк. А, деревня, – она махнула рукой. – Вот тут дальше по коридору – кухня. Кормят там, конечно, не очень, но жить можно. Ты не переживай, я тебе покажу, где в этом городе можно найти нормальную еду. 

– Исполнителям нельзя выходить за пределы здания Бюро, – на автомате сказал Ямазаки. Кагура посмотрела на него, как на идиота. 

– В двенадцатом отделе нет исполнителей. Ну так что, показать тебе лучшее кафе на свете?

Ямазаки сам не понял, когда согласился оплатить такси, обед, да еще и «вот те милые цветочки для девушки». 

– Может, ты мне все-таки объяснишь? – уныло ковыряясь в тарелке с обычным удоном, спросил он. 

– Фто? – с набитым ртом ответила Кагура. Она беспечно поглощала уже третью порцию, превысив все мыслимые и немыслимые нормы по калорийности рациона. 

– Как может существовать отдел, в котором нет исполнителей? Почему вы ничего не делаете? Зачем вам я? – взвыл Ямазаки. Посетители недоуменно обернулись. 

Кагура дала ему крепкую затрещину. 

– Идиот, что ли, чего орешь? Не, не буду делиться с тобой великой тайной, и вообще, поехали обратно, я хочу спать, – Кагура отставила тарелку, встала из-за стола и с независимым видом пошла к выходу. 

Добиться от нее чего-либо вразумительного Ямазаки не удалось. 

***

– Кондо-сан, Кондо-сан, откройте! – Ямазаки отчаянно стучался в дверь его квартиры. Кагура полчаса назад заперлась у себя и велела ее не беспокоить. Ямазаки все еще не терял надежды узнать, что же происходит в этом загадочном двенадцатом отряде. 

– Бесполезно, – вяло прокомментировал кто-то. Ямазаки обернулся и увидел парня в кимоно, Гинтоки, кажется. 

– Почему? – спросил он. Гинтоки зевнул. 

– Он днем тусуется у своей девицы, она тут неподалеку живет. 

– Семья? – с уважением переспросил Ямазаки. 

– Если бы, – поковырял в носу Гинтоки. – Сталкер. 

– Что? – Ямазаки почувствовал, что уже ничего не понимает. Гинтоки хлопнул его по плечу. 

– Да не переживай, с кем не бывает. Он тебе зачем? – Гинтоки ободряюще улыбнулся и все-таки соизволил вытащить палец из носа. 

– Хотел спросить… это правда, что в нашем отделе нет исполнителей?

Гинтоки хмыкнул:

– О, про это даже я могу тебе рассказать. Если ты угостишь меня парфе. 

Ямазаки начал подозревать, что его опять хотят надуть. 

– Сначала информация, потом парфе, – сурово сказал он. 

– Да не вопрос, – разошелся в улыбке Гинтоки. – Смотри, как тебя там?

– Ямазаки Сагару.

– Ямазаки. Наша Сибил определяет преступный коэффициент, ты же знаешь. Но есть такие люди, которые даже при явно преступных наклонностях, кстати, ты же еще не общался с Окитой? И правильно! Так вот, при явных преступных наклонностях все равно демонстрируют низкий уровень коэффициента. Таких людей называют асимптоматиками. Так вот мы все в отделе асимптоматики. О, а еще они нужны Сибил, потому что она сама состоит из таких людей. То есть, из их мозгов. Круто, да? Но мы, к сожалению или к счастью, совершенно ей не подходим, поэтому, чтобы не разгуливали на свободе, придуман двенадцатый отдел. Вроде все. Теперь за парфе?

Ямазаки неподвижно стоял на месте и растерянно моргал. Гинтоки обеспокоенно заглянул ему в лицо и помахал рукой перед глазами. 

– Асимптоматики?.. – переспросил тот. 

– Ага. 

– Мозги?..

– Ну да. Эй, парень, что с тобой, а как же парфе?

Мир потемнел и рухнул навстречу Ямазаки. 

***

Очнулся он в кресле в кабинете директора Касэй. Бешено озираясь по сторонам, Ямазаки подскочил на месте. 

– Не нервничайте так, Ямазаки-кун, – сказала она, стоя у окна. Потом развернулась вполоборота, кивнула. – Вы уже поняли, что за люди ваши коллеги?

Ямазаки затравленно кивнул. 

– Ваша задача – как можно дольше и лучше держать их в узде. Они по большей части не управляемы, но человек с таким высоким уровнем устойчивости к стрессам, как вы, может их контролировать. Ваша задача – следить, чтобы они делали свою работу и…

Дверь раскрылась с одного удара ноги, и в помещение стремительно вошел Хиджиката, ухватил Ямазаки за воротник и потащил за собой. 

– Что вы себе позволяете? – задохнулась от возмущения директор. Хиджиката даже не остановится. 

– Никаких праведных речей сегодня, – сказал он. – Парень нам еще живым нужен, – и вышел, захлопнув дверь. 

– Зачем вы? – испуганно спросил Ямазаки.

Хиджиката ухмыльнулся. 

– Я поставил на тебя десять тысяч йен, так что теперь ты не имеешь права слиться. 

Ямазаки никогда не чувствовал столько положительных эмоций от такого сомнительного признания. 

– Все очень просто, – объяснял Хиджиката полчаса спустя, у себя в комнате за чашкой кофе и сигаретой. – Нам платят за то, чтобы мы по минимуму вставали с дивана, никого не убивали и вообще были паиньками. Главная работа отдела проходит под кодовым названием «доведи асимптоматика до преступного коэффициента». Нам дают человека, и, если за короткий период совместной работы его психопаспорт не выходит за пределы нормы, значит, асимптоматик. А там уже в зависимости от степени состоятельности для системы его могут забрать для подработки на блага общества. Тебе не понравится, – добавил он, глядя, как загорелись глаза Ямазаки. – В существовании одним только мозгом есть, знаешь ли, существенные минусы. 

– Так это все-таки не шутка? – обреченно произнес Ямазаки. 

Хиджиката хмыкнул. 

– Здесь такими вещами не шутят. Так уж и быть, я проведу тебе курс молодого бойца. А ты пока раскошелься на десять тысяч йен. 

***

Спустя четыре дня Ямазаки робко постучал в дверь директора Касэй и вошел. 

– Я принес вам отчеты о последних днях. 

Она благосклонно кивнула:

– Может быть, расскажете, Ямазаки-кун?

Он замялся:

– Как вы и просили, я составил подробный план происшествий внутри отдела за последние дни. Итого, два покушения на жизнь Кондо Исао, оба раза от женщины по имени Шимура Отае, оба раза неудачно. В процессе действий никто не пострадал. Самовольно выехавший на заброшенную   
территорию Сого Окита обнаружил там повстанческую организацию. После недолгого общения они все добровольно сдались властям, да еще и умоляли, чтобы их посадили в камеры поизолированнее. Попытка вмешательства в дело второго отдела привела к существенному повышению общественного уровня стресса в северо-западном районе, преступник скрылся. Всем принимавшим участие в инциденте было вынесено устное предупреждение. А еще Гинтоки-сан нечаянно сломал доминатор. Что мне делать со всеми запчастями?

– Выбросьте, чтобы никто не видел, - директор поморщилась. - Это все? – с усилием спросила она. 

Ямазаки замялся:

– Как вам сказать, понимаете… они хотят бассейн. 

– Что? – непонимающе произнесла Касэй.

В коридоре горестно взвыли, дверь опять распахнулась пинком, Хиджиката вошел, плюхнулся на стул и закинул ноги на стол. 

– Ничего не можешь, бестолочь, – сообщил он Ямазаки и повернулся к потерявшей дар речи от возмущения Касэй: – Предлагаю сделку. Мы неделю сидим тихо, как мышки, не выпускаем никаких садистов и прочих криминальных личностей к нормальным людям. Взамен вы выстраиваете нам где-нибудь поближе бассейн. Идет?

– Месяц, – тут же сориентировалась Касэй.

– Две недели, но вы нас не видите и не слышите, – азартно наклонился к ней Хиджиката. 

– Слишком мало. 

– А вы знаете, как бывают напуганы люди, когда некая рыжая девочка и светловолосый парень заявляются в городской бассейн и начинают выяснять там отношения с помощью любых подручных средств?..

– Ладно, я согласна, – быстро ответила Касэй. – Ямазаки-кун, под вашу ответственность. А теперь уберите, пожалуйста, ноги со стола, и вообще, проваливайте!

Ямазаки печально подумал, что в этом заведении все забывают спросить его мнения. О том, что удержать некоторых от разрушений и запугивания мирного населения практически невозможно, он решил не думать. Выйдя из кабинета, Хиджиката подмигнул ему. 

– У меня есть идея. Ямазаки, достань нам транспорт на всех, а я займусь нейтрализацией самых опасных личностей. На тебе Кондо. 

Ямазаки ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. Он был бы и рад ничего не знать о способах усмирения от Хиджикаты Тоширо, но, быстро уговорив Кондо-сана и достав им к вечеру настоящий мини-фургончик, он решил поделиться с ним этой новостью. 

Хиджиката обнаружился в спортзале. 

Ямазаки надеялся переговорить с ним после тренировки, но, подойдя ко входу в спортзал, так и замер. Хиджиката был не один – с ним дрался Окита. Даже если это был тренировочный бой, Ямазаки сразу понял, что оба противника дерутся в полную силу. На Хиджикате были только брюки, от каждого движения под кожей перекатывались мышцы. Было видно, что он больше полагается на грубую силу. На Оките была тонкая юката, он весь по сравнению с Хиджикатой казался маленьким и юрким, успешно уходил от выпадов и блокировал удары. Несколько минут Ямазаки заворожено смотрел, как они сталкиваются, словно в танце, а потом Хиджиката наконец скрутил Окиту, вывернул руки и крепко прижал к стене. Тот дернулся пару раз и замер. 

Они оба тяжело дышали, Хиджиката прижимался к Оките со спины, а потом неожиданно по-кошачьи лизнул того в ухо. Ямазаки забыл, как дышать – вся эта сцена и сам жест выбили из него последние связные мысли. 

Окита хмыкнул и расслабился, слегка откинул голову назад. 

– Давно мечтал, да? Прижать меня к стенке и как следует…

Хиджиката отпустил его руки, зарылся пальцами в волосы, дернул, прижался к шее губами. Окита запнулся посреди фразы. 

– Еще скажи, что ты сюда просто так забрел, и вовсе не нарывался, – хрипло сказал Хиджиката, и его голос эхом отразился от стен. 

Окита застонал, и Ямазаки пришел в себя. Он сделал шаг назад и тут же врезался во что-то. Что-то опрокинулось с громким треском, и он кинулся бежать в противоположную сторону. Остановился Ямазаки только когда оказался далеко от спортзала. Сердце стучало в горле, во рту пересохло, руки дрожали, казалось, что в ушах звенит чей-то смех. Ямазаки малодушно решил думать, что все произошедшее ему привиделось, и отправился к себе.

***

А на следующий день Хиджиката сообщил всем, что они на две недели едут к побережью. Погрузив вещи и непривычно тихий двенадцатый отдел в фургон, они отчалили. 

Для Ямазаки все две недели слились в одну большую черную кляксу, но, по словам знакомых, вернулся он бодрым и энергичным. А еще у него появилась ракетка для бадминтона с кучей выдвижных приспособлений и пара лишних, отжатых у мирных жителей, КПК. Но все это были мелочи по сравнению с бесценным знанием о том, как Сибил провалила три операции в попытке вырезать мозг Кондо-сану. 

Спустя месяц Ямазаки научился распахивать дверь кабинета директора Касэй ногой и с порога выкладывать новости о том, что на этот раз в попытках доказать свою правоту Окита и Кагура сломали крышу, а Кондо-сан очень счастлив, но проведет ближайший месяц в больнице; Хиджиката каталогизировал всю библиотеку Бюро и очень просит перевести его в первый отдел к нормальным хипстерам, и все идет нормально, потому что они с Гинтоки до сих пор считают друг друга воображаемыми друзьями. 

Сама Касэй, в свою очередь, узнав, что некто М. собирается устроить революцию, регулярно звонила ему с просьбами поспешить и избавить ее от подчиненных-идиотов. 

В остальном жизнь текла своим чередом – спустя три месяца Хиджиката сорвал большой куш, Ямазаки окончательно освоился и приобрел себе пару опасных для окружающих привычек, а однажды даже поймал настоящего преступника. Из-за границы вернулась предыдущая команда и, пообещав уничтожить все живое, невпопад похохотав и потребовав у любимой сестренки вести себя хорошо, отбыла обратно – нести в мир знание об идеальном обществе, в котором нет места для преступников и упоротых. 

А Сибил все еще продолжалась. 

Но это было ненадолго.


End file.
